<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mischief Managed by BriMac0518</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507970">Mischief Managed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518'>BriMac0518</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Shenanigans, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian led them further into the palace and Alex’s eyes widened when she saw that he was leading them to Lucio’s wing. “Uh, Julian? What are we doing in Lucio’s wing?”</p>
<p>“You said surprise you,” was the only response she received and Alex certainly was surprised, she had to admit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mischief Managed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandrahudson09/gifts">alexandrahudson09</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request from AlexandraHudson09 featuring her OC Alex.</p>
<p>PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing like a good party to really celebrate the season and, though Julian was loathe to admit it, Lucio was damn good at throwing parties. Still, he gave the blond man a wide berth regardless as he navigated the throng of party goers that surrounded him in the decked out ballroom.</p>
<p>Everyone was wearing costumes, but it wasn’t for the Masquerade. It was for Halloween. They were all feeling festive and some of the costumes truly were incredible. Julian himself was dressed as a pirate. He had the eye patch, had lived amongst pirates for a while at sea. He figured he might as well have gone for it.</p>
<p>Black hat perched on his auburn curls, Julian smoothed his hand over the red coat he wore, the hem of which dipped down to the back of his legs. He had a fake sword at his waist and a red sash with a black belt around his waist over light pants. He’d kept his favorite white shirt, the neckline dipping well down his chest. He looked like quite the dashing pirate captain. He hoped anyway.</p>
<p>Though Julian’s appearance was nothing to the vision that was Alex at his side in his opinion. Alex’s golden hair fell free, tucked beneath a black hat with white edging along the brim. Her own pirate costume was all black save for the red lining of her coat, a black top with ruffled front covered with a black waist coat that was lined with silver buttons. Black pants, a matching belt and thigh high black leather boots completed the outfit. Julian could hardly take his eye off of her and she knew it.</p>
<p>It was clear that Alex had put a lot of work into her costume and Julian certainly appreciated that effort. They’d been at the party for a while and had more than a few drinks since they’d arrived in their matching costumes. They’d reached the point of what Julian would call “mildly tipsy” though, in reality, they were far past the mildly point. They’d talked with others, danced, ate and drank, having a marvelous time and just enjoying the chance to unwind.</p>
<p>Alex finished up another drink, setting her empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter. It was supposed to just be cider of some kind, likely apple if Julian had to guess, but it had clearly had a little addition in the form of alcohol. It made for a rather strange combination, but given his affinity for putting away Salty Bitters like nobody’s business, Julian wasn’t going to knock it. Neither was Alex apparently. He’d lost count of how many glasses the two of them had imbibed over the last hour or so.</p>
<p>Alex chuckled once the waiter left, her arm sliding around Julian’s waist. “Having fun?”</p>
<p>The doctor’s arms wound around his partner in turn and his roguish grin bloomed on a flushed face. “Absolutely. You?”</p>
<p>“Always. But I have a problem,” she admitted, her fingers trailing over the edge of one side of the neckline of his shirt, brushing along fabric and flesh alike. Julian gulped, his gaze darting between her eyes and following her finger’s path across his chest.</p>
<p>“Er, a problem? W-what sort of problem?” He felt the heat flooding his cheeks, this time more than just a byproduct of drinking. The gleam of mischief in Alexandra’s eyes promised all the sorts of fun that Julian reveled in and the doctor felt his heart beginning to race.</p>
<p>“I can’t stop looking at you, all handsome in your pirate costume.” Then she leaned into him and Julian automatically bent slightly to make it easier for Alex to whisper into his ear. Her breath was warm where it caressed his skin and a shiver rolled down his spine, eye widening. “Just like I can’t stop thinking about what’s under that costume of yours.”</p>
<p>A startled chuckle escaped him, one of the dorky ones that Alex had told him time and time again that she loved so much. Julian swallowed hard again, his arms tightly keeping her close. “Well, then, whatever shall we do about this problem?”</p>
<p>“I could think of a few things, Captain Devorak.” She playfully flicked the brim of the pirate hat on his head. “Why don’t you surprise me though.”</p>
<p>“Ohohoho, now you’ve done it, my dear.” Julian barely resisted the urge to cackle wickedly, but the grin that formed on his lips was promise enough that he would do just that. He cast a quick glance around the ballroom, searching as an idea began to form. His earlier awkwardness was forgotten at the promise of shenanigans. </p>
<p>Lucio was across the room surrounded by a small crowd. He had a glass in hand, drinking between stories that he was clearly trying to impress everyone with. The count looked as if he’d be there a while. Julian saw his chance and he damn well took it. Clasping Alex’s hand in his own, Julian made a beeline toward the exit. Alex seemed startled at first.</p>
<p>“Julian? Where are we going?” Alex followed him quickly, holding onto Julian’s hand as the crowed parted before them like a wave. Having such a tall boyfriend was good for that apparently.</p>
<p>Julian led them further into the palace and Alex’s eyes widened when she saw that he was leading them to Lucio’s wing. “Uh, Julian? What are we doing in Lucio’s wing?”</p>
<p>“You said surprise you,” was the only response she received and Alex certainly was surprised, she had to admit.</p>
<p>The long corridor leading up to Lucio’s bedroom was empty, the vandalized portraits with their scratched out eyes long gone. The wing was no longer deserted since Lucio had returned and given Julian’s dislike of the man as well as their rocky history, Alex was surprised he’d chosen to bring them there.</p>
<p>Casting one last cursory glance around the hallway to check for any stray guests or staff, Julian opened the door to Lucio’s chamber and ducked inside, tugging Alex in after him. The room was clean and bright, nothing like the ruin it had been before, though Alex had no time to truly process that as she suddenly felt the door pressed against her back.</p>
<p>“Julian-.” Her words were lost against Julian’s lips when they found her own, what she’d been about to say fading away into a low moan. Vaguely, she heard the click of the door locking before she was being pulled away from it and brought over to the ornate bed across the room.</p>
<p>The hat was shed, freeing auburn locks, then the coat and fake sword once Julian had Alex where he wanted her, laying on Lucio’s bed and looking up at him with wide eyes. Her own hat had fallen off, laying just to the right of her on the soft sheets, her golden tresses spread across white silk.</p>
<p>“Let’s see if we can solve your problem,” Julian said before reaching out, nimble fingers working the buckle of her belt loose.</p>
<p>In short order, more clothing was gone, though Alex didn’t know where any of it ended up, nor did she care in the slightest. Not with the warmth of Julian pressed against her, his mouth fervent as it worshiped her. Her warm skin flushed and became warmer still as Julian settled above her. His shirt and coat were gone as were the belt and sash, though his boots were still on and pants pulled down enough to free his already aching and rigid arousal.</p>
<p>Alex’s coat and shirt were still on, though both were parted to expose her upper body to Julian, his mouth kissing and teeth grazing over her chest as his hands tugged her pants off. Her boots were long gone and then Alex was bare from her waist down. She groaned for him when his lips wrapped around one of her nipples, suckling and lapping at her with his tongue while his hand reached between her legs.</p>
<p>He teased her clit with those clever fingers, wanting her to be wet and ready for him when the time came, reveling in the way she moaned and arched for him. His lips curved in a devilish smirk as he teased her with his fingers, looking up to find eyes with blown pupils watching him raptly. “Are you going to moan for me more, my pretty one?”</p>
<p>Alex didn’t have much choice, not with the way Julian made her feel. With the way he made her want him so badly. She could only nod quickly, giving him what he asked, groaning as two fingers slipped inside of her. She wanted far more than just his fingers, however, and they both knew it.</p>
<p>He didn’t deny her long, knowing they didn’t have much time as he laid between her spread thighs. His fingers slid out of her and Alex watched as they went right into his mouth. Julian groaned as he licked his fingers clean, the taste of her only making him want more. There would be time for that later, he promised himself, the head of his cock pressing against her.</p>
<p>Then Julian was sliding into the welcome warmth of her body and all that existed for them was each other. When he kissed her, Alex could taste herself on his tongue and she clung to him as he began to move. Though Julian adored taking his time with her, their joining was almost frantic, like he was desperate to give her as much of himself as he possibly could.</p>
<p>The big bed creaked as Julian bucked his hips forward, thrusting hard and deep into Alex. They really should have been quiet, but alcohol and arousal were a potent mix and Alex didn’t really care if they were caught. She let Julian hear every sound, let him know by those wordless cries and moans just how good he made her feel. It was perfect with him. Everything was always perfect with him.</p>
<p>Julian shuddered as she clutched at him, felt her nails in the soft skin of his back, her legs around his waist keeping him close. Alex held him like she never wanted to let go and Julian never wanted her to either. He snapped his hips forward, frantic, deep, the cloth of his pants chafing his knees as he knelt on the bed. Heated kisses were pressed along her neck, breath fast as he panted against the gentle curve just below her jawline.</p>
<p>“Julian!” Alex was close. She didn’t want it to end, but they had little time and it was just too good. He was just too good. She bit her bottom lip hard, just shy of drawing blood, the warmth of impending climax building inside of her steadily with every thrust from her lover between her thighs. She knew he was close. His movements had become too erratic, but he stole her words again when he spoke next.</p>
<p>“Alex. Come for me. Now. I want to see.” Julian was usually not demanding, more inclined to be the one fulfilling demands instead, but he seemed intent on surprising her just as she’d told him to. She was helpless to do anything more than what he wanted, giving into the pleasure he gave her. Alex let herself fall, her loud cry muffled when Julian’s lips found hers in a desperate kiss as he joined her in bliss and his moans mingled with hers.</p>
<p>When both were spent, Julian’s head resting on her shoulder and Alex’s fingers slowly carding through his hair, he chuckled. “Surprised?”</p>
<p>She snorted, giving into the giggles that couldn’t be held back. “Definitely.”</p>
<p>“My timbers are shivering.” Julian lifted his head just to waggle both eyebrows at her and Alex’s response was to roll her eyes and smack him in the face with a pillow.</p>
<p>Julian was such a dork, but he was her dork and Alex adored him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://brimac0518.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://instagram.com/brimac0518/">Instagram</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>